


Takaba, with Cherries

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny drabble describing photos on Asami's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takaba, with Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew what to call this, not prose, not poetry, maybe just me playing around. ;) Written July 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

There were four photographs in the frame on his desk.

**

Brown yukata, loosely tied, winter white chest showing through.

Deep brown eyes match the wood of the tree, holding a spark the wood can’t.

Cherry blossums crown his head.

A prince laughing in pleasure at the season.

**

Sitting, relaxed in t-shirt and shorts, golden skin glowing against dark brown bark. 

Hot sun glistening off sweat on his neck, trickling honey that asks to be licked. 

Eyes closed on a face lifted to sunlight. 

Red lips parted, plucking a cherry from a stem.

**

Arms full of the final harvest, cheeks flushing red from the northerly wind.

Eyes dancing like leaves in the air, right before they crown him in gold.

Nature matches his colors. 

Browns and golds and reds frame him.

**

Bundled up boy, twice as thick as he should be. Warm eyes peek out 'neath the brim of a hat. 

Gloveless fingers like ice-covered twigs, frosted breath tries to melt them.

In the colorless, frozen landscape, 

Cherry cheeks and nose hold the promise of spring.

 

~end~


End file.
